The Ghost Girl of Hogwarts
by Palapala
Summary: The marauders are starting their first year, only somthing isn’t right. Remus is seeing a ghost girl, and no one beleives him exsept his friends.
1. In the beginning

**-Hello and welcome to the first chapter of The Ghost Girl of Hogwarts. Sadly I do not own J.K Rowling's amazing work know as Harry Potter. With that said I hope you enjoy the story-**

 ** Capter One**

 **In the beginning**

There are many legends connected to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,some of them true and some false, but the one that is overlooked the most is the legend of The Ghost Girl of Hogwarts. Legend goes that in Hogwarts there is a girl who has been there since it was created eons ago. They say she was the first to be sorted by the sorting hat,but the hat couldn't decide where to put her so they created a fifth house just for her. Over the years there have been a few students who have been sorted into this house, but no one ever knows who they are. Everyone thinks they are in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. There were a few students from other houses that knew of its existence and even fewer that personally knew the girl. The teachers of course knew about her but only select ones.

Now our story begins on September the first when on kings cross, wizards were gathering on the Hogwarts express for another year of learning.At the time there were four boys on that platform that were complete strangers but fate had tied them together.

The first boy had brown hair and wore glasses, he was standing with his parents.The second boy had black hair And dog like features, he was part of a pureblood family that had all been slytheren for generations, but if you looked at him you could see in his eyes that he was a griffindoor at heart. Of course not many people did,they all would assume that he would be a slytheren. The third boy was a nervous chap thin, jumpy and he looked like he was guarding a secret that could change the world if anyone found out. The secret wasn't that drastic, but that depended on a person beliefs. The fourth and last boy looked like a rat. He was timid ,shy and lived with his gran.

" Remember, honey,the most important thing is that you make friends and have fun."the lady next to the first boy."Got it mum. Have fun,find some good friends, get into griffindoor and prank all the snotty Slytherens " said the boy,rolling his eyes."James Potter! You take that back! There will be no pranking for you young man!""Yes ,mum"James,the first boy,replied.

The second boy had a serious face on."...and if you dare to make friends with any mudbloods or non-respectable non-Slytherens your father and I will be most displeased ,are you listening to me Sirius?""Hm,yes mother. "The boy,Sirius replied with a charming smile to the exasperated woman."Where did we go wrong? You should be more like your brother Regulus, it would do you good. "His mother said shaking her head. "Whatever mother""What was that?Don't you dare whatever you mother,boy!" A man in fashionable clothes hissed at his son."Yes,father. I'm sorry,father"Sirius replied looking away to hide the anger in his eyes.

"Now remember Remus, no one must know that you have a furry problem. Try to keep to yourself and not get into any trouble,ok?""Yes father I will not let you down.""Oh my little boy finally getting a chance to be somewhat normal." A teary eyed woman said hugging Remus. "Now if anything happens you send a letter immediately and don't be shy to talk to Dumbledore.""Yes mother,don't worry I'll be fine" Remus told her, secretly worrying himself so much , that he thought he might faint."It never hurts to be carful ,remember that Remus" the man looked sternly at his son. "I will father"

"Now Peter your being unreasonable ,please just one kiss and hug goodbye!?" An elderly lady said as she fussed over a boy,straitening his jacket and cleaning the dirt off his face."Gran!Stop! I'll be fine!"Peter said and shoved her hand away in embarrassment."Oh Peter you won't forget your old gran will you? You will keep in touch won't you? ""Yes Gran and tell mum to get better ok."Peter told her,for the lady was forgetful and he didn't want his Grandmother forgetting to help his sick mother."Don't you worry about her, we'll have your mother up and running in no time."the over cheery woman replied with so much energy you might have thought it would make her burst.

Suddenly everyone on the station was distracted by a shrill whistle that called all the youth on board. The boys said there last good byes and departed , though some colder than others.

In the train James couldn't find a compartment that had interesting looking people ,so he decided to head to a empty one. When he had finely found one and settled down,the peace was interrupted by a black haired boy. Right away James felt interested in him,so when he asked if anyone was sitting there James answered no. The boy introduced himself as Sirius Black and sat down next to James. They started discussing which house they would be in and soon enough the boys were great pals. Throughout the ride the compartment door was only opened four more times. The first one two were two boys who had no where else to sit so they decided to go look for a compartment together. They introduced themselves as Peter Petigrew and Remus Lupin. After a heated discussion on which was better cats or dogs, the two new comers were welcomed and the four boys became friends. The third time the door was opened was when red headed girl poked her head in and told them her name was Lily Evans and asked if she and her friend Severus Snape could sit with them. But after they insulted Snape and James started flirting with her, Lily decided that they were just a bunch of idiots and left with Snape.Finally the fourth time the door was opened(and the boys favorite)was when the trolley came along and the old lady who runs it asked them if they wanted an candy.

- **Hi I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. If you have any feed back please don't be shy!:)You May have noticed that there is no ghost girl but she is coming don't worry.**


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers of the ghost girl of Hogwarts,

I'm sorry. I didn't realize this story had 4 readers(that's the most I've ever gotten). I will try to update in the next few days. Please note that I have school and this eats up most off my schedual with home work and what not. I hope you'll be understanding and that this story won't disapoint.

-palapala


	3. Chapter two

**Hello my dear readers, I am back from the dead. Thank you for your patience and taking the time to read my story. And thank you to The raven that flies at night for your constructive criticism. I will keep those things in mind. But I'm rambling, please enjoy chapter 2 of TGGH(The Ghost Girl of Hogwarts)**

chapter 2

When the train pulled into the Hogwarts station the boys were left off the train. In the bustle and commotion of the station the boys heard a booming voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

As the boys looked around they realized that the voice was coming from a gigantic man who was standing with an oil lamp and a pink umbrella. As they neared him, the giant man seemed to grow if that was even permissible by the laws of physics.

"Why hello there. You boys lookin' fer someone?"

"No mister, we were just following your instructions," James replied with a polite smile, having to crane his neck to look the man in the eyes.

" My instructions? Oh yes, my instructions. Well 's much appreciated, but yeh have ter move along now, can't keep the whole school waitin, now can we?"

" Wait, sir, could you please tell us your name," Remus asked the man politely.

" Well o' course, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, 's a pleasure to meet you."

"it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr.Rubeus Hagrid."

"Please, call me Hagrid. now move along we're on a tight schedule!" Hagrid said, shooing the boys with his free hand.

All the first years piled into the magic boats that lined the Black Lake, ready to set off towards the castle. The buzzing noise of excited students died all at once as the castle came into view. The grand structure overlooked the lake and the peaks of its towers seemed to touch the sky. As they came to the dock of the castle James looked over to the boat that Lily and Snape were in. He was greeted with the sight of Lily laughing at something Snape had said and James scowled with jealousy. Sirius noticed this and nudged James.

"Don't let him get under your skin, mate. In the end, Lily will be yours and Snivilous will be all alone."

"Thanks, Sirius, I needed that" James replied, smiling at the thought.

" No problem. Now a Galleon says I can name more wizards than you."

" Oh, you're on."

As the first years walked to the main gates two of them were arguing whether Salport Nethelonger was a real wizard or not, another two were lost in thought, one was talking to her friend and oblivious to the look he was giving her, and from a window in the castle a ghost girl was watching all of this unfold beneath her.

 **Also thank you to Jane Turnleaf for the support.** **See you in the next chapter!:)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." When Professor McGonagall left the room filled with the murmurs of panicked children.

"How do you think they sort us?" Peter asked nervously.

"My brother Regulus told me that they take you to a muggle contraption called a computer and you have to take this thing called a personality test, which determines your house," Sirius replied.

"Um, Sirius, I think your brother lied to you. There's no way they would allow muggle technology into Hogwarts. Haven't you read Hogwarts a History?" stated Remus. They were cut off by the return of Professor McGonagall.

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up there so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

To avoid all the staring eyes, the first years would look upward and be greeted with a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Someone whisper, " It's bewitched to look like the sky out"

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might be a Gryffindor,

Brave and daring like a knight,

Doing the right thing and never backing from a fight;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where all your friends are loyal,

But getting some respect from others might be a toil;

Maybe you will desire Ravenclaw,

If you're ready to learn,

Well step on up, it's your turn,

Or perhaps you'll do in Slytherin

Where not all are unkind,

But you may find yourself being stabbed from behind.

Or you may be in the oldest house

The Spectrals are a mystery

For not that many people know about it or its history

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"The spectrals? Who are those?" Remus whispered to Peter, James, and Sirius.

" What are you talking about Remus?" James asked.

" The starting hat sang about five houses Griffindoor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Spectral. Weren't you listening?" Remus told the others.

"I think you had too much candy mate. The hat only sang about four houses, Griffindoor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Sirius said looking at Remus with worry. James and Peter were also worried about Remus but soon dismissed it when Professor McGonagall started calling names. Remus was also worried about his sanity but he was sure that what he heard was not a figment of his imagination.

"This is an ancient school they must have a library." Remus thought " It may have some clues about the spectral house."


End file.
